


Finding Peace with You

by LucindaAM



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky and Reader in Love, Bucky's In Loooooooove, Can't Stress How Much I Completely Disregard Canon, F/M, Fluff, He's a Protective Teddy-Bear, Hydra, Kissing, Light Swearing, No Smut, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soooo Not Canon, Thanos? Who's Thanos?, Watch Them Heal Together, but worth it, can't have fluff without angst, lil bit of angst, not canon, reader POV, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Reader is rescued from HYDRA by none other than the Winter Soldier himself.  She might not have been held against her will for long, but she's been changed fundamentally by it.  Now she has to rediscover who she is and what she wants before HYDRA makes the choices for her . . . and you can bet it won't be pretty if they do.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 38
Kudos: 132





	1. Forced Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! It's been a minute since I've been inspired to write anything. Fitting that it would be another Bucky fic.
> 
> This one is a little different than the fics I've written in the past. Before I could see the end from the beginning very clearly and was methodically working my way towards it. This time, I literally just fired up my computer and started to write. It seems almost silly, but it almost feels like the story is writing itself.
> 
> I'll be just as surprised as you to see where we end up! But for now, enjoy.

“Stay back!” I cried, holding out a shaking hand as though that, physically alone, could stop him from getting any closer to me. He took another step. “I mean it!” 

The man in front of me raised his hands as though calming a wild animal. Maybe he was. I had no idea what to think at this point. 

“It’s okay doll, I’m not going to hurt you.” 

My eyes instinctively flicked to his metal arm. You know, the one blood stained and holding a wicked looking knife. 

The man followed my line of sight and sighed. 

Very, very slowly, he bent towards the ground and lowered the blade before standing back up, his arms in the air once again. “I’m not going to hurt you doll.” He said again, his voice pitched low. “You’re safe now.” 

He took a step towards me, I took a step back, my hand still extended out in front of me. My eyes flitted about the room, looking for a way to escape. Nowhere was safe . . . no one could be trusted. 

The man matched my retreating steps, pace for pace. His eyes had an almost hypnotically pleading look about them. “You’re safe now. I won’t let anyone hurt you. I promise.” He kept repeating those same words, over and over, in the same hypnotic tone of voice as he followed me. 

His words meant nothing, and I was well aware he was stalling. I was running out of space to back towards. But the only way out of the room I was in was the door behind him, and I’d seen how fast he could move. There was no way I could beat him to it. 

My back suddenly hit something warm. Too warm to be the wall. Against my will, a squeak of terror escaped my lips. I whirled around to face this new threat. "Everything will be alright.” Said the strange woman before me, her eyes glowing an eerie red. “Now, sleep.” 

Everything went black. 

A steady beeping sound slowly pulled me from the brink of unconsciousness. It was a sound nearly as familiar as the steady beating of my own heart. I was in a hospital. For a brief moment, I forgot what had happened to me. Then, reality came crashing back. 

I’d been kidnapped. Lured, really. There’d been blood. So much blood. Not all of it mine. Who knew how long I’d been trapped there. Then came the explosions and the screams. The man with the blood and the knife . . .

I felt my heart rate spike. The heart monitors in the background began beeping frantically. I heard shouts from somewhere further away. I wasn’t going back. I wasn’t. 

I bolted out of bed, my flight or fight instinct overpowering every rational thought in my head. I scrambled out of bed, pulling cords attaching me to the heart rate monitors and IVs from my person. I Ignored the blood streaming from my puncture wounds and the threatening tone of the heart rate monitor flat-lining. It didn’t matter, they were coming anyway. 

I looked around the room. I had seconds to find a weapon. Maybe less. My eyes locked on to the crash cart on the other side of the room. Perfect. 

I raced to it and unceremoniously ripped into it, searching frantically for anything I could use. Suddenly, my searching fingers latched onto a fat syringe with a lethal looking needle on the end of it. I raced to the side of the door and willed my body to remain clam. The adrenaline sweeping through my veins made my heart race frantically and my hands shake. 

I took a deep, soothing breath, right as the door beside me crashed open so violently, it slammed into the opposite wall, the door handle embedding itself into the dry wall. Without hesitation, I slammed the syringe into the man’s neck, injecting the preloaded dose of lorazepam directly into him. I pulled the needle out and jumped over his screaming body as it stumbled to the floor. I raced down the hallway, praying I was headed towards the exit and away from any colleagues the man may have had. The adrenaline in my veins kept my legs pumping even as my fear began to creep back in. I kept my hand gripped firmly around the syringe in my hand. The sedative was gone, sure. But I knew from experience just how much damage could be caused by the sharp needle sticking out of the end. 

Suddenly, I heard footsteps pounding down the corridor. Muffled shouts echoed after me. “What the hell?” 

“Fine! I’ll be fine! Get the girl!” 

The adrenaline coursing through me kicked up a notch, and I found myself flying even faster down the hallways. No, no, no. I wasn’t going back. I wasn’t. 

I rounded a corner, and heard the footsteps drawing closer to me. These guys didn’t mess around. I couldn’t outrun them. I was just a rat in a maze, one they knew by heart. 

My eyes frantically searched the hallway, looking for options. 

There! A door! 

I ran towards it, flinging it open and shoving myself inside. I pulled it shut behind me and leaned my head against it, breathing heavily. A few moments later, I heard the footsteps run right past my hiding place without slowing down. I let out a ragged breath and took a step away from the door. 

A cough sounded behind me. I choked on a scream as I spun around, gripping my needle in both hands. 

Metal Arm stood in front of me, looking none too pleased. 

I gulped.


	2. What You Got There?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt cute. Decided to upload two chapters today. Might delete later ;)

My hands trembled, even as they gripped the needle like my life depended on it. Metal Arm held his arms out in the same placating way he had before . . . before everything went black. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, doll.” 

I clenched the needle tighter in my hands. My pulse spiked even more. In the back of my mind, I wondered how much more my poor organ could take before it stopped altogether. 

The man in front of me titled his head as though he was listening to something and raised his hands up higher. “You’re safe, doll.” He repeated. 

“Stop saying that.” I grit out, brandishing my makeshift weapon. 

His eyes widened. “It’s the truth.” 

In a moment of déjà vu, I took a step backwards. This time, it was more tactical. I pushed my back up against the door. No one was getting the spring on me this time. 

“That’s exactly what someone who was going to hurt me would say.” 

Metal Arm shook his head. “I’m telling the truth doll. I’m one of the good guys.” 

I shook my head. “I’ve heard that before.” 

I whispered it, but he seemed to hear me because his eyes darkened, and his mouth twisted into a grimace. 

I gripped my needle more firmly. 

He sighed and his arms dropped to his side. He took a step back and I relaxed infinitesimally. 

He moved further back and sank into a chair at the far end of the table. I looked around, noticing my surroundings for the first time. I was in some kind of conference room. The table was strewn with books and files. Pens and highlighters lay scattered hap hazardously. 

Metal Arm leaned backwards in his chair. The movement caught my eye and my eyes flew to his face once again. 

“You are safe, doll. Do you know where you are?” 

I made no movement as I tried to figure out if it was better to bluff or be honest. 

He sighed. “You’re in New York. You’re at the Avengers Tower.” 

I almost dropped my arms in shock. 

“No.” I managed to squeak. 

He raised an eyebrow. “No?” 

I shook my head earnestly. “This is some kind of trick.” 

Metal Arm folded his arms across his chest and watched as my brain whirled a thousand miles a minute. “It’s not . . . it can’t . . .” 

Slowly the pieces clicked into place. The Avengers. Yes. They had new friends. A witch, people said. One with glowing red eyes and more power than anyone could imagine. And Captain America . . . his friend from before . . . from the war. Binky . . . or Buster . . . no! Bucky. 

Metal Arm was Bucky Barnes. I really was safe. It really was okay. 

My trembling legs gave out. I crashed to the ground, finally letting the needle slip through my fingers. Sobs wracked my body. It was over. 

I didn’t notice Bucky until he bent down and placed his cool metal arm against my back. “Shhhh . . . You’re . . . you’re alright now.” He whispered as he awkwardly patted my back. 

I shook my head and threw myself at him. He barely managed to stop us from falling backwards. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. “I gotcha, doll. It’s okay.” 

Bucky wrapped an arm around me and stood. Instinctively I wrapped my legs arounds his waist. “Come on, doll. Let’s get you back to the med room. Dr. Banner will want to check you out.” 

I let out a strangled groan, choking on my tears. 

“*sob* . . . stabbed . . . *sob* him.” 

A nervous chuckle eked out of the Winter Soldier. “You stabbed the doc?” He asked. I felt his head shift as his gaze lowered to my makeshift weapon still on the ground. “You stabbed him with that???” 

I nodded against his chest. 

“Oh doll . . .” He chuckled again. He opened his mouth to say something more but seemed to decide against it. “Come on dame. Let’s get you back.” 

He twisted my body effortlessly, until he was carrying me bridal style, my arms still wrapped tightly around his neck, and then he opened to door and carried me back towards the room I’d woken up in. 

Sobbing into Bucky’s chest had helped calm my beating heart down, but as we neared the room, I started to pick out voices. My adrenaline spiked again as I made out some particularly angry ones. Bucky’s arms tightened around me. “It’ll be okay. I promise.” He whispered. 

For the first time, I believed him. My heart slowly calmed again. 

Bucky rounded the corner with me in his arms. 

Sitting on the bed with a hand pressed firmly against the bandage, already bleeding through, was a blonde man. I had stabbed Captain Freaking America. I was going to hell. 

Beside him, arms crossed and smiling brightly was a man I’d recognize anywhere. Tony Stark. 

“There she is!” He beamed brightly, standing up and moving towards me. I flinched further into Bucky’s arms. If Tony noticed, he didn’t mention it. “Gotta say, pipsqueak, I haven’t been this amused in months. Maybe even years. I’ve been wanting to stab that one for awhile. So, tell me, how’d it feel?” 

My mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air. Before I could answer him, or apologize to Captain America, Bucky started laughing. 

“She really got you good, didn’t she? Maybe this time you’ll learn to think before rushing into dangerous situations.” 

Captain America smiled ruefully in our direction. I wasn’t sure if it was meant for me or the man whose arms I was still nestled in. 

“Wasn’t expecting to get attacked in my own house.” 

Common sense told me it would be nearly impossible to die from embarrassment. Still though, now seemed like as good a time as any to test the hypothesis. 

“It’s not your name up in lights on the outside Spangles. Don’t forget it.” 

“It’s not yours either Tony. Not anymore.” Said a female voice, just behind us. 

The Black Widow slipped past us and smiled at me. “Nice to see you’re awake.” 

I smiled timidly back at her. 

“This is a great time for introductions and all, but I really do need to check on my patient.” 

Another voice sounded behind us and an unassuming man entered the room. My smile lit up my face as soon as I saw him. “Bruce!” I said excitedly, pushing away from Bucky’s arms. For a brief moment, his arms tensed around me and I thought he wasn’t going to let me go. And then my feet hit the ground and I was racing towards Bruce. 

Bruce caught me up as I squeezed him in a nearly crushing hug. “Hey, Y/N. It’s been awhile.” 

I smiled up at him. “How’s the green guy?” I asked. 

Everyone around me tensed. Bruce smiled and leaned down towards me, whispering conspiratorially. “I think he misses you.” 

“Think I can see him sometime?” 

Bruce opened his mouth to respond, but Bucky’s voice sounded from behind me, low and threatening. “Maybe you shouldn’t tempt the good doctor just now.” 

Bruce shot me a wink before turning to face the rest of the room. “Relax. She means Icarus.” 

The tension in the room diffused some. “Icarus?” Asked Captain America. Bruce moved towards him and ok a look at the wound under the bandage before puttering over to a table in the corner and starting to pull supplies out. 

“My parrot.” 

Tony’s lips turned up in a smirk. “I’m getting an impression there’s a great story there. But maybe it should wait. Doc, you get the two patients here fixed up and then everyone can meet us up in the briefing room. You too Stabby.” Tony said, looking at me pointedly. “We have a lot to talk about.”


	3. Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorter chapter, but only because the next one is much longer. Decided to post it today as well. Thanks for reading!

Bruce wasted no time in patching Captain America up. I sat on the chair next to the bed, staring intently at my hands in my lap. 

“Hey.” A quiet voice reached my ears. 

“Pssst. Hey.” 

I looked up. Captain America was watching me carefully as Bruce cleaned his puncture wound. “Not too bad for a civilian.” Captain America said, gesturing towards his wound with his hand. I blanched. “It’s okay kid. It’s a compliment.” 

“Does it hurt?” I asked. I flinched. Of course it hurt. 

Steve chuckled. “I’ve had worse. Heck, Bucky’s got me worse than this and we’re friends!” 

I chuckled quietly but wasn’t entirely convinced. 

“He’s right Y/N. I can testify.” 

The tension bled out of my shoulders. Bruce, I could believe. 

“All done Steve.” Bruce said, stepping away from the Captain. Steve nodded his thanks and then took a few steps in my direction. He held out his hand for me to shake. “Would love to see your right hook sometime ma’am.” He said. 

I grimaced. “Not much to look at Captain. Trust me.” I gestured towards his wound. “That was all instinct and adrenaline.” 

“Call me Steve. And if that was raw instinct, I’d hate to see what you could do with a little training. Maybe we’ll see sometime.” 

I smiled again. “I’d like that.” 

He nodded at Bruce again. “Thanks doc. See you upstairs?” 

Bruce nodded. “I’ll show Y/N up when we’re done here.” 

Steve nodded and left the room without another comment. As soon as he was out of the room, my breath left me in a rush. 

Bruce held out a hand and gently guided me to the bed. “You are safe now, you know that right?” 

I let out another breath. “I can’t help but wonder if this is all some kind of dream. Or maybe just them messing with me again.” 

Bruce looked up sharply. “Again?” He asked quietly, as he rearranged his tools on the table beside me. 

I tried to repress a shudder that racked through my body. “I don’t want to talk about it.” I whispered. 

Bruce looked at me for a long moment before finally, he nodded. “Alright. We don’t need to talk about it right now. But you know that when you’re ready, you can always talk to me. You helped me get through a dark time. The least I can do is return the favor.” 

I shook my head, grateful for the distraction. “Please, Bruce.” 

Bruce reached over and clasped my hand in his. “You showed me how to live again, Y/N. Don’t take that lightly.” 

We stayed that way for a moment. A tear slipped down the side of my face. Bruce squeezed my hand once and let go. I quickly wiped the tear away. 

“I gotta check you. Okay? I promise this won’t hurt.” 

I took a deep breath and nodded. 

A few minutes later, Bruce pulled back. He carefully began setting his examination tools away. I could practically hear the gears turning in his head. “Just say it.” I whispered, clenching my hands so tightly in lap, my knuckles turned white. 

Bruce froze for a second, before he continued his task. “One day soon, we need to talk about what happened to you while you were . . . there.” 

He turned to face me. His face was drawn. I squeezed my eyes closed. Bruce placed a gentle hand over my clenched ones. “We’ll get through this. Together. Okay?” 

I took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay. Here. Take these.” Bruce moved and handed me a set of clothes. “Get changed and then let’s head upstairs before Tony has my head. As he’s constantly reminding me ‘time is money’ and we don’t want to waste his.” Bruce winked. 

I smiled and took the clothes. Bruce gently pushed me towards the bathroom in the corner and I moved to get changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! The first Iron Man movie wasn't originally intended to launch the MCU. The first movie was the 2008 film "The Incredible Hulk" with Edward Norton playing Bruce Banner. It's true! It has an end credits scene hinting at the Avengers Initiative and a cameo from Stan Lee himself. Unfortunately, due to reported salary disputes and less than stellar box office returns, Edward Norton was dropped and the role was recast with Mark Ruffalo.
> 
> I love Mark Ruffalo, don't get me wrong, but I think Edward Norton's Hulk just a liiiiiiittle more. He's much less a mindless monster and has more conscious about him. You'll notice it bleed through more throughout the story.
> 
> An idea is starting to form in my head about just what happened to the poor reader. So stay tuned! Much fluff with her and Bucky coming up.
> 
> Her friendship with Banner is still going to be incredibly important though. I love the guy. What can I say? And he doesn't get enough love normally.


	4. Then There Were More

Bruce and I stood in the elevator. “Is this normal?” I asked, fidgeting in the corner. 

“What?” 

I gestured around the elevator vaguely. “I get rescued by them and now suddenly I’m heading to top secret meetings with the whole team of Avengers?!” Despite myself, I could feel panic beginning to claw its way back up my throat. I was headed towards a different kind of danger, but a danger nonetheless. 

Bruce chuckled. “It’ll be okay. You trust me right?” 

I nodded without hesitating. 

“Then don’t worry. I’ll keep you safe. And if I can’t . . . well . . . you know the big guy is almost as big a fan of you as me.” 

Bruce caught my eye meaningfully. I chuckled. “Okay Bruce. I do want to see my green guys later though . . . both of them.” 

Bruce stiffened slightly but seemed to make up his mind. He nodded at me gently right as the elevator dinged and came to a stop. 

Bruce quickly exited, leading me towards a large conference room made with nothing but glass walls. He opened the door and held it open for me. I instinctively wrapped my arms around myself and made myself look as small as possible as nine pairs of eyes focused on me. 

Bruce put a comforting hand on my back and led me to the end of the table where two empty seats had been saved for us. 

“Right then. Now that we’re all here . . . let’s get this party started.” Tony Stark said, flicking his wrist. The glass around the room instantly darkened until you couldn’t see out of it at all and the wall behind him lit up with files, blueprints and schematics. “Okay Manchurian Candidate, for those of us who weren’t sent invites to the rager you threw while mommy and daddy Hydra weren’t in town, give us a quick recap.” 

Bucky stood up and all eyes focused on him. “Hill called. Said they’d managed to track down a HYDRA operation. Unfortunately, the agents working the case were made. They managed to pass on enough information for SHIELD to think that this was a major trafficking site . . .” 

I felt, rather than saw, Bucky’s eyes move to pierce me with his pity. 

“Trafficking what?” A voice asked. There was a pregnant pause before Bucky continued. 

“There was reason to believe that they’d set up a new Red Room. They were trafficking in new trainees.” 

I flinched as the words automatically translated in my head. “Krasnaya Komnata.” I whispered. The Black Widow sitting at the opposite end of the table tensed and shot me a look I couldn’t interpret. 

Bucky continued as if he hadn’t heard me, but the hitch in his tone made me think he was just as familiar as I was with that particular hell. For a brief moment, a feeling of comradery bloomed in my chest. 

“They’d been made and SHIELD lost contact with them. We didn’t have a lot of time to act. Intelligence indicated that they were already packing up shop and . . . liquidating the assets.” 

I winced and felt the blood drain from my face but didn’t say anything. I felt more eyes flick in my direction. 

“Steve, Wanda and I moved in. We . . .” Bucky cut off, his hands clenching at his side. 

The Scarlet Witch spoke up, her voice riddled with pain. “We were too late.” 

Bucky nodded curtly. “Most of the assets were . . . gone . . . We took out a large contingent of HYDRA agents and secured the rest of the base, searching for survivors as we went.” 

“And that’s where Stabby comes in?” 

Tony Stark’s voice rang out from the other end of the room. I curled my arms tighter around myself. 

Bucky only nodded in reply and sat back down. He reached out and placed a warm hand on my shoulder. I relaxed minutely. 

The room was silent for a minute before a question rang out and held me frozen in my chair. “The question is; why’d they save you for last Stabby?” 

Though I knew it was pointless, my eyes flicked around room, looking for an escape. I could feel my panic levels start to rise as ten pairs of eyes moved to focus on me. Before I could so much as suck in a startled breath, Bruce put his hand on my shoulder and leaned closer to me. “It’s okay.” He whispered, reaching over with his free hand to pull one of my hands away from my body. “They’re just trying to help.” 

He rubbed my shoulder gently and squeezed my fingers until I was calm enough to grit out; “They didn’t wait till last. I was just the hardest to kill.” 

A stunned silence descended across the room. My hand squeezed Bruce’s tightly, as I tried to maintain my calm, as fragile as it was. 

“She’s right.” Bucky said. I realized, belatedly, that he still hadn’t let go of my other shoulder as he gave it one last squeeze and then sat back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. “FRIDAY, pull up the footage from the mission please.” 

I refused to look at the screen flickering to life behind Tony, keeping my eyes firmly looked on the black table in front of me. 

I heard a gasp, and my eyes unintentionally glanced up just in time to see the Bucky enter the room as the last of the men sent to kill me, fell to the ground, dead. Bodies littered the room. Despite the black and white nature of the footage, it was clear that the walls were bathed in blood. 

My eyes fell to the table again, and I squeezed Bruce’s hand even harder. 

“What the hell did they do to you kid?” Tony whispered, hardly seeming to be talking to me. 

I didn’t respond. 

“That’s enough FRIDAY.” Bucky said next to me. 

The footage cut out and the lights flickered back on. A tense silence filled the room. 

“You weren’t kidding about the rager.” Whistled Hawkeye. In the next second he grunted and shot a dirty look at the Black Widow. 

Tony ignored him. His eyes moving towards me with a surprising gentleness in them. “Don’t worry about the goons kid. They won’t mess with you again. I can promise you that.” 

He seemed to be waiting for a response, so I nodded. 

Tony brightened considerably. “Okay kid. For the time being, we’ve talked it over and we think it’s best if you stay here.” 

I opened my mouth. Tony held up a hand. “Don’t think about arguing. I can personally attest to the safety features I’ve built into the tower. You’ll be safe here. Until we know more about what HYDRA’s up to, I don’t think it’s safe for you to go back home. Who knows what could be waiting for you there.” 

“Tony!” Barked the man I recognized as Falcon. 

Tony shushed him. “If you want to pay me back, you can help out Banner in his lab. He’s behind on some very important research I need done, and you already seem to know each other.” 

I glanced at Bruce and he smiled at me encouragingly. “I could really use an assistant.” He whispered. “And everyone else is too afraid to be locked in such a confined space with me.” 

I glanced back at Tony and nodded my consent. 

“Great!” He clapped his hands together. “In the meantime, Cap, what are you orders?” 

Captain America . . . Steve . . . stood up and glanced around. “Something big is going down. Wanda, Bucky and I stumbled across some evidence that’s pretty telling. Clint and Nat, you guys chase down those leads. Try not to get shot.” 

Clint grumbled something under his breath. Nat smiled at him smugly. 

“Tony, Rhodes, you guys need to work your magic. We can’t let word of this leak out yet. Give the media a bigger story if you need to, just get it done.” 

Tony rolled his eyes and Rhodes clapped his hands together. “Maybe we can roll out the new Patriot Armor Series you’ve been working on.” 

“Not gonna happen Tin Man.” 

“Hey! You’re the Tin Man, Tin Man.” 

“I’m Iron Man. Emphasis on Iron . . .” Tony’s voice trailed away as they left the room. 

Steve shook his head before continuing. “Thor . . . you still need help with that little problem we were discussing earlier?” 

Thor nodded his head gravely. Steve nodded decisively. “Take Wanda and Vision. You can brief them on the way.” 

The trio quickly nodded and strolled away. “Sam . . .” 

Steve glanced at me. “It’s okay man.” Sam said. “I have something things I need to take care of here. I can hold the fort down.” 

“Actually . . . actually, I was thinking you could come with me.” Steve said. Sam seemed surprised by the change of plans. If Bucky was surprised, he didn’t show it. “Hill had an idea to flush HYDRA out . . . I’d like your opinion on it.” 

Sam stuttered before jumping up. “Whatever you need.” Steve nodded and then glanced at Bucky. “You good to stay here?” 

Bucky’s eyes flicked over to me. “I can hold the fort down. Get out of here punk.” 

Steve smiled grimly before he headed towards the door. “Oh, I almost forgot. Welcome to the Avengers ma’am.” 

He saluted me once and then spun on his heel and walked out of the room, Sam close behind.


	5. Experiments and Midnight Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get to some fluuuuuuuuuff!!!

"You’re not really working on anything that needs an assistant, are you?” I asked, sitting down in Bruce’s lab. 

Bruce shook his head slowly. “I wasn’t kidding about no one wanting to be trapped in such a small space with me.” 

I nodded, glancing at the cluttered workspace. “So, which tests do you want to run first?” I asked quietly. I held out my arm. “Taking my blood is a given, I assume?” 

Bruce kept his arms folded across his chest as he watched me for a moment. “We don’t have to do this, Y/N. You could just tell me what happened, and we could work from there.” 

I shook my head fiercely. For Bruce, for an hour or two, I could handle another round of experiments with all the poking and prodding that they required. But I couldn’t talk about what had happened to me. I didn’t know if I ever would be. Talking about it made it too real. 

Bruce observed me for another moment. I sat silently, my arm still extended, even as it started to burn, waiting for his judgement to pass. Finally, he let out a patient sigh and moved to grab a tourniquet and a needle. “I’ve missed this.” He said suddenly. 

I let out a choked laugh, trying not to cry as I was assaulted by memories, good and bad. “The stubbornness?” 

He laughed. “The company.” 

An hour and a half later, Bruce nodded. "I think that’s enough for one day. Come on. I’ll show you to your room.” 

“I’m fine. We can keep going.” 

Bruce was shaking his head before I even finished my sentence. “You’ve been yawning for the better part of the past hour. Come on.” 

I bit my lip and tried to think of another excuse, but there was nothing that would convince Bruce when he was in doctor mode. Telling him I was afraid of what I would see when I closed my eyes wasn’t going to work. He’d just offer me a sedative and I would rather have the nightmares then be that vulnerable again. 

I stood slowly and followed Bruce as he led me through the Avengers Tower. It was surprisingly busy despite the late hour. A few people smiled warmly at Bruce as we passed. Most seemed to skirt further away. Bruce didn’t seem to notice. 

Eventually, we ended up outside a door. “Most of us have rooms on this floor. Bucky’s room is on your left, Thor’s room, when he’s here, is on your right, and I’m just down the hall. If you need anything, just call for FRIDAY. She can call me.” 

I nodded. Bruce opened the door. “If you’d feel safer with the door locked, just tell FRIDAY so. But don’t feel like you have to. Tony is serious about security. Especially for the team.” 

“Thanks Bruce.” I whispered. Bruce reached out as though to hug me and then decided against it. Instead he reached up a hand and patted my head awkwardly. “Goodnight kid.” 

I watched him until he disappeared around the corner, and then I walked into the room. The door shut immediately behind me. “FRIDAY?” I called. 

“What can I help you with?” 

“Can you lock the door please?” 

“Done.” I heard the whirling of mechanics as the lock slid home and I let out a breath. 

“Thank you.” I whispered. 

I turned to look at the hallway that I could see from here led to a bedroom. I wrapped my hands around my stomach. No use avoiding the problem. Like it, or not, I did need to sleep. I could feel my body shutting down. 

I trudged towards the hallway, checking every nook and cranny just to reassure myself that no one else was in the room with me. I checked behind every curtain, and under every piece of furniture. When I discovered no one, the tension in my shoulders eased and I slowly circled the room. “FRIDAY? Do the windows lock too?” 

“Already done. Don’t worry, Y/N. You’ll be safe here. This part of the tower has its privacy settings, but I assure you, no one is getting in unless they live here.” 

I nodded. “Okay.” I nodded again. “Okay then.” I moved towards the bed, and sank onto the soft mattress, not bothering to change out of the clothes Bruce had given me after checking me over earlier. The scrubs felt more like pajamas than average clothes anyway. And I’d been used to sleeping in much less comfortable clothing. 

I pushed the dark thought away and pulled the covers up to my chin. I looked up at the blank ceiling above me, and just like I’d been taught as a child, I started counting sheep. 

“One . . . two . . . three . . . foooooouuu . . . zzzzzzzz . . .” 

“Y/N! Y/N! Wake up!” My eyes snapped open, as I struggled to take everything in at once. A bright light was blinding me. I couldn’t make out the features of the person pinning my limbs to the bed. I thrashed my legs, attempting to buck them off. 

“Doll! It’s okay! It’s me! It’s Bucky!” 

Slowly, their words started to pierce the fog of my mind and my wild movements slowed. “Bucky?” I choked, squinting in the light. A head moved between my face and the blinding light and slowly the Winter Soldiers features came into focus. 

“You’re okay. You’re okay. You’re okay.” 

I choked on another sob. Before I nodded. “I’m okay.” I cried, tears slipping down my face. “I’m okay.” 

Bucky’s hands slowly moved from my arms as though afraid I was going to start fighting back again. When he realized that I wasn’t, a hand reached up to his face to wipe away some of the blood dripping from his nose. 

“Did I do that?” I gasped, instinctively reaching up a hand, and pulling his face closer to mine. 

“You did something, for sure.” He whispered, peering into my eyes as though he could see into my soul. I flinched and released his face, pushing myself into a sitting position and scooting back until my back hit the headboard. I pulled the covers up to my chest, needing the comfort of the weight against me. 

Bucky hovered next to me for a minute, opening and closing his mouth as though he didn’t know what to say. “I’ll be right back.” He finally whispered. 

I didn’t respond. I kept a tight focus on my breathing. In and out. In and out. 

Bucky returned a few minutes later with a mug in each hand. He set one on the table beside the bed and crouched next to the bed until he was just below eye level. “Come on doll.” He whispered. “Drink this. It will make you feel better.” He pulled one of my hands away from the death grip I had on the covers and gently folded my fingers around the warm mug. Gently, he guided my hand up and tipped the mug against my lips. Instinctively, I swallowed the rich liquid down. 

“Coffee?” I asked, coming out of my trance. I turned to look at him. He let out a small smile and released my hand. Waiting to answer until I’d taken another sip. 

“Nothing helps bad dreams like coffee, doll.” 

“Coffee isn’t exactly intended to help you sleep, period.” 

Bucky chuckled. “Hard to have bad dreams if you aren’t asleep.” He winked. “Just don’t tell Dr. Banner that. He’d probably skin me alive if he knew I was keeping you awake on purpose.” 

I took another sip of my coffee and nodded. 

Bucky picked up the mug he’d left on the bedside table and moved toward the desk I hadn’t noticed. He spun the chair around and sat, kicking his feet onto the edge of the bed. We sat in companionable silence for a moment while we sipped our coffee before I had to ask. “Did I wake you?” 

“I was already awake.” 

I checked the bedside clock. It was nearly three in the morning. “This early?” 

Bucky scratched the back of his neck. “I never went to sleep, actually.” 

I looked at him, wanting more than that, but I didn’t want to pry. 

Bucky sighed. “You know who I am.” He whispered, moving his feet off the bed, and propping his elbows up on his knees. It wasn’t a question. 

I nodded. 

Bucky sighed again. “You know what happened to me?” 

I nodded again. 

“I’ve been where you are doll. The first months are the hardest. I can’t say that you’ll ever get over it completely. I haven’t. But you’re not alone.” 

“You knew I was going to have nightmares.” 

“I hoped you wouldn’t. Prayed you wouldn’t. But prayers go unanswered sometimes. I figured the best thing I could do was to be here if you needed me.” 

I nodded and stared down into my coffee while I thought about it. “What do you do when you can’t run from something?” I asked quietly. 

Bucky stared at me for a long moment before he reached out his hand to grasp mine. “You learn to fight it.”


	6. Starlight Comfort

“Come on doll,” Bucky said, taking my empty coffee mug from my hands, “. . . I want to show you something.” 

I pushed the covers away and took Bucky’s proffered hand. He pulled me up from the bed and led me down the hall. 

“How’d you get in? I thought that FRIDAY had locked the doors?” 

Bucky tensed slightly. “When I heard you screaming, I asked FRIDAY to let me in. She didn’t want to, but she saw your distress and agreed that you needed help.” 

I wrapped my free hand around my stomach, self-consciously. 

“No need to be embarrassed doll. We all need help sometimes.” 

I nodded. Bucky pulled me out the door and down the long twisting hallways of the Avengers Tower. I still couldn’t entirely believe that I was here. 

“Where are we going?” 

“You’ll see.” 

I glanced around, trying to make sense of where I was. Were these the same hallways that Bruce and I had walked yesterday? Everything looked the same. 

We walked for a long while, both of us lost in our own thoughts before Bucky pulled me into a room. He let go of my hand and turned around to seal the door shut. I looked around me. We were standing in a large, circular room. The entire room, floor to ceiling, was an almost blinding white. As I spoke, my voice echoed across the room in an eerie sort of way. 

“What is this place?” 

Bucky smiled and looked up at the ceiling. I slowly followed his gaze. 

“FRIDAY? Night Sky Initiative.” 

I was still staring up at the ceiling when FRIDAY let out some sort of pleased hum and the lights in the room faded to blackness. For a single, terrifying second as the darkness reigned, memories of my time at HYDRA flashed through my mind. Then, slowly, unbelievably, stars began twinkling into existence above me. 

Some fell slowly, until they were spinning around me. Entire nebulas lit up the distance skies. It was incredible. 

I turned to Bucky with a wide-eyed smile on my face. 

He was smiling softly at me. “Do you like it?” 

I was shaking my head. “This . . . this is amazing! I love it! What is it?” 

I turned and danced among the stars, taking everything in. 

Bucky chuckled. “A couple of months ago, Stark decided he wanted to add ‘astronomer’ to his long list of credentials. He didn’t want to build an actual observatory. Said a giant telescope sticking out of his tower was not the ‘sophisticated look he was going for’. And Heaven forbid he travel to an actual observatory to study the stars. So, he built this. Don’t ask me about the technology side of it. I don’t understand it.” 

Bucky continued; “Stark gave up the pursuit about a week later, and the room has been mostly abandoned. But whenever I find myself feeling a little lost and Steve’s not around to help ground me, this is where I come.” 

I looked over at Bucky then. There was a sort of melancholy feel about him. 

“There’s a lot of things I miss about my time.” He whispered. “I think the stars might be one of the things on the top of my list. Back in my day, it didn’t take millions of dollars and genius scientists to figure out how to see the night sky. All you had to do was look up. Nowadays, there’s too many lights here on the ground distracting you from what’s really out there.” 

I slowly moved towards him. He was staring up at the ceiling wistfully. I couldn’t understand his pain. Not really. So, I gave him the only comfort I could think to offer him. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek softly. “Thank you for showing me this.” I whispered, as his eyes slowly panned down to meet mine. There was something unreadable in them as he slowly nodded. 

“Anytime, doll.” 

I slowly sank to the floor, pulling on his hand until he followed me. The I leaned against his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his, finding comfort in the stony man who had saved me twice in as many days. I yawned. “Do you think that you could teach me?” I asked sleepily. 

“Teach you what, doll?” 

“How to fight the things I can’t run away from?” I snuggled closer to him. His metal hand reached out and started stroking the back of my hand gently. 

“Sure doll.” 

I smiled as my eyes slowly started to close. Just before the darkness took me again, I thought I felt lips press into my head. “Go to sleep doll. I’ve got you now.” 

For the first time since I'd woken up here, I truly felt safe. I feel asleep without any further prompting. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Bucky stared down at the sleeping woman in his arms. A smile quirking his lips. It had been a long time since anyone has trusted him so implicitly. He’d missed it. Sure, the team trusted him to get the job done. But he wasn’t stupid. He’d seen the way that Stark would send him calculating side glances, or how Widow would try to interrogate him stealthily. They were worried he was going to flip the switch again. Of course, Steve saw the good in him. But that hardly counted. Steve was willing to look for the good in everyone. 

You muttered something in your sleep and squeezed his arm tighter. A crease formed in Bucky’s brow. Then there was you. Bucky reached over and smoothed out the creases that had formed on your forehead. Fear squeezed his heart. He'd been with HYDRA himself before. He recognized the signs. Something was very, very wrong with you. 

Bucky had read the file that Stark had scrounged up. Your file from your life before. You’d been an average Jane from the looks of things. College graduate, homeowner, parents died when you were in high school. You were a respected medical researcher in your field, but by no means were you the best. In fact, the only reason Stark was able to pull a file at all is because you’d been investigated briefly while SHIELD was still keeping tabs on Banner. He’d come to you a few years after his . . . incident . . . hoping you could help him with his little problem. Supposedly you'd studied under him once and he had enough faith in your abilities . . . and in the equipment your lab provided you . . . to come to you for help. Once he’d seen SHIELD closing in, he’d disappeared. It was rumored that you’d been close to the cure. It was all a moot point now though. The SHIELD agents sent to capture him destroyed your lab when it was caught in the crosshairs. By all accounts, you should have been killed too. 

And then you disappeared. Almost a year ago now. No one could figure out where you’d gone. And they’d looked. Though you hadn’t been in contact with Banner since he’d left and subsequently joined the Avengers, SHIELD had kept its eye on you. You were just too valuable to slip back into the shadows. You knew too much. 

A frown crossed Bucky’s lips. HYDRA had done something to you. That much was certain. Whether they knew how important you were to SHIELD or not, they wouldn’t have just sat on you. Bucky’s free hand reached up to touch his nose, thinking about what you’d been doing when he walked in to calm your nightmares. The pressure he’d felt had been staggering. It had taken every ounce of inhuman strength he had, just to put one foot in front of the other and make it to your bedside. He was lucky no bones had snapped under the pressure. It had been some kind of force. He’d seen it practically rippling out of you. 

Bucky sighed. He gently untangled his arm from yours and lowered himself to the floor, pulling you alongside him until you were tucked firmly against his side. He should tell someone. Stark . . . or Banner . . . anyone could see how much you trusted the good doc. But he couldn’t. SHIELD couldn’t be trusted. Not fully. There were still too many secrets being leaked to HYRDA. While he trusted Banner, he didn’t trust Banner not to tell Hill. He was too trusting in SHIELD for his own good. And Tony . . . well . . . Tony would want to know more. He’d push you too far. Bucky wasn’t sure you were ready for that. “So, we’ll wait.” He said to no one in particular. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to your forehead, unable to stop himself. “Don’t you worry, doll.” He whispered sweetly, leaning back and letting sleep take him. “I’ll protect you from them all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I often find myself saying this at the end of a chapter that I write, but I think it's especially true this time when I say that this is one of the best pieces of fluff I've ever written.
> 
> Love it.
> 
> With that being said, I know where we are headed now! And ooooooh am I excited.
> 
> It's going to take some time to get the new few chapters properly outlined, so unfortunately I'm not planning on posting for the next couple of days, but at least we've ended on a cute note.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Combat Zones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I lied yesterday ;) Not intentionally, of course. I hadn't been planning on posting anything today. But a wave of inspiration struck! And who am I to deny it? 
> 
> Happy reading!

“Good morning, Bruce.” I said sleepily, as I wandered into the kitchen. Bruce was bent over the kitchen bar, reading the morning newspaper. 

“Good morning yourself. You look like you slept well.” 

I turned to look out one of the many windows, hiding my face from Bruce’s probing gaze. I still didn’t want him to know about the nightmares. “Yeah . . .” I whispered. 

I’d woken up this morning back in my bed. I didn’t remember getting there. A part of me wondered if last night . . . with the Winter Soldier . . . maybe it had all just been a dream. 

“Morning Bruce, Y/N.” Bucky said, strolling into the room. 

My head immediately swiveled in his direction, and uncontrollable smile gracing my face before I wiped it away. “Morning.” I said, nodding at him. 

“How’d you sleep?” He asked, moving out of Bruce’s line of sight and shooting me a wink. 

“G . . . good.” 

Bucky smiled warmly at me and then looked over at Bruce. “Would you mind if I took Y/N for the day?” He asked. 

Bruce looked between the two of us with a confused crease in his brow. “No . . .” 

“Excellent. So, how about it doll? Still want to learn how to fight?” 

Bruce visibly startled at that. I did too. Last night hadn’t been a dream! “Yeah . . . I mean, yes. Definitely.” I said, trying to appear more confident. 

I’d had a lot of time to think this morning as I got ready for the day. I still didn’t know what the Avengers had planned for me. No one had mentioned anything about going back home, and after what Tony had implied about HYDRA being at my house . . . well . . . I wasn’t too excited to go back there. But I wasn’t a fool. They wouldn’t want to keep me here forever, and when they finally got sick of me, I had nowhere else to go except home. Like it or not, I needed to know how to defend myself. Besides, who was I kidding? Even if I was never attack by HYDRA again, there were enough creeps running around New York, there’d be no shortage of times I could really use defense training. 

Bucky opened a cupboard and pulled a protein shake from its depths. “Here.” He said, tossing it to me gently. “Drink that and I’ll show you the ropes.” 

Bruce’s eyebrows quirked even higher. I ignored him as I quickly drank the protein shake down. I couldn’t explain why, but I wanted to spend more time with Bucky Barnes. I felt safe with him. Safer than I had in a long time. Even before I’d been captured, I’d felt a need to watch over my shoulder. But Bucky . . . something about him made me feel like he could keep all my demons away. 

“Come on doll, let me show you the training room.” 

Bucky led me to the elevator. “How much basic training have you had?” 

“I’ve watched a few YouTube videos over the years . . .” 

Bucky quirked an eyebrow at me. What was it with men doing that to me today? 

“I’m not entirely sure what this ‘YouTube’ thing is, but I know what a video is and it ain’t a great teacher doll.” 

I smiled. “Personal training has its perks too.” I said, sneaking a stealthy peak at the rippling muscles next to me. 

Bucky smiled down at me and I quickly faced forward, clearing my throat. “So, where are we going to train?” I asked quickly. 

Was it just me? Or was Bucky’s smile a little more smug? 

“Tony’s commandeered the training rooms on the team’s floor for “upgrades”. He’s building us a death room complete with killer robots and obstacle courses. He thinks it will help prepare us more for what we normally face. It also means that I can’t train you there. The rooms are currently disaster zones. So, I’m taking you to the main level training room. Don’t worry, we’re still in the tower, you’ll be safe. Besides, the room is likely to be swarming with SHIELD agents doing their own training.” 

I nodded, and folded in on myself slightly. I hadn’t realized we were going to have company. 

Bucky reached over and tilted my chin up with his fingers. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you doll, I promise.” 

He was staring so intently at me, I had no other choice but to believe him. So, I nodded. 

He nodded firmly back at me, just as the elevator slowed to a stop. The doors whooshed open to show an entire level of training mats, boxing rings and workout equipment. Already, a dozen or so SHIELD agents moved around the machinery, working up sweats. Bucky nodded his head towards the elevator doors. “Come on doll, let’s see what you’ve got.” 

Bucky led me towards an unoccupied portion of the room. “Wait here.” He ordered, softly. I watched him as he moved to the other side of the room and picked up a couple of padded gloves. 

“Okay doll, first, I’m going to show you how to throw a proper right hook.” He paused and looked at me slyly. “You’re not always going to have handy needles to stab people with.” 

I gasped in outrage and swatted his arm. “I wasn’t exactly in my right frame of mind.” I grumbled under my breath. Bucky’s countenance instantly turned serious. 

“I’m only teasing doll, you did good. You were in a terrifying situation and acted in self-defense. Besides, Steve’s had worse. I promise.” 

I let out a shaky breath and nodded. 

“Alright. Now show me your fighting stance.” 

For the next hour and a half, Bucky pinched, prodded and gently pushed me into proper fighting form. Turned out, YouTube videos really hadn’t helped my self-defense abilities. That, or Bucky was enjoying the close personal contact that came from adjusting my form just as much as I was. 

The one thing YouTube videos had that he didn’t was a pause button, and I desperately needed one. 

“That it!” I called, sprawling on my back on the sweaty mat. “I’m calling it. Time of death, 11:39. May God have mercy on my soul.” My eyes fluttered shut. Somewhere above me, Bucky chuckled. 

“Gone too soon.” He added, gravely. 

“Uggghhhhh . . . everything hurts, you sadist.” 

Bucky laughed again and reached down pulling me up as though I weighed nothing more than a sack of rice. “It will hurt worse if you don’t keep moving. Trust me. Walk a few laps around the room. You’ll thank me later.” 

I opened my eyes and glared at him. 

Bucky raised his hands in surrender. “Fine. Be stubborn. But when you’re in pain later, don’t come crying to me. Feel free to take it up with Steve. He’s ignored my advice often enough the two of you would get along swell.” 

I glared at him again and muttered something unflattering under my breath as I spun on my heel and slowly meandered around the room. I was going to get him back for this. He’d tricked me into working out. He must have some kind of charisma power on top of his super soldier ones. It was the only explanation. My hand absently traced against the wall, as I made a lap around the room. No, maybe he didn’t have charisma powers after all. Maybe it was all him. Funny how the media hadn’t paid much attention to the charming 1930’s playboy underneath the “ex-assassin turned Avenger, oldest friend of Steve Rogers” exterior. 

I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn’t notice the agent until I’d bumped into his solid chest. 

“Oof!” 

I looked up to apologize, but my mouth went dry. Gregovich. 

“Ahhh . . . Kotenok. At last I find you. You have caused a lot of problems for us. But no matter. I have you now.” 

I looked around, desperately searching for someone to signal for help. I wasn’t going back. I wasn’t going back! 

“No one to help you, Kotenok. Your soldier is occupied. There’s nothing anyone can do for you.” 

“No . . . no! Please!” 

Gregovich smiled darkly. “I think you know as well as anyone . . . begging doesn’t work here. You’re mine.” 

I shook my head and tried to use some of the basic training I’d just learned, but I was already exhausted and Gregovich was far stronger. 

“Be a good girl and stop struggling!” He cursed. I fought harder to get away from him. “Fine! You want to play this way? We play this way. ‘Soblyudat!’” 

Instantly, my body ceased moving and I found myself being shoved into the furthest corner of my mind. I cried and raged and begged my body to move, to fight back, to do anything! But it was no use. I was under his control. 

“Good girl, Kotenok. Now . . . sleep.” 

As my eyes slid closed, the last thing I saw was the noble SHIELD logo plastered proudly against the HYDRA lapdog’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof . . . so . . . don't kill me.


	8. Blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1:30 in the morning where I am . . . but it is . . . technically morning. So here's the next chapter!

“What do you mean, ‘she’s gone’?!” Yelled Tony, jabbing a finger at Bucky’s chest. “People don’t just disappear!” 

Bucky’s jaw ticked and his hands clenched so hard the screech of metal scraping against metal echoed around the room. “I don’t know Stark! One second she was there! The next she was gone! I don’t know what else you want me to say!” 

“Okay. Let me rephrase the question then comrade. How. Could. She. Have. Disappeared. From. MY. Tower?” 

Bucky snarled and took a step forward, raising his fist. 

“Oooookay!’ Steve jumped between the two. “Vision! What do we know?” 

Vision glided up to the two raging men and delivered the news with as much inflection as a toaster. “Miss Y/N was last seen on floor fourteen with Mr. James Barnes, learning the art of self-defense. According to Mr. Barnes, he last saw her just before noon. He left for a brief moment when he heard a commotion in the hall. He returned quickly to find that Miss Y/N was not in the training rooms any longer. No one has seen or heard from her since.” 

Tony took another angry step towards Bucky. “What else do we know Viz?” Steve grit, using most of his not informidable strength to keep Iron Man at bay. 

“FRIDAY has surveillance of the scene that I think bears some interest.” 

“Why didn’t you start with that?! I swear . . . if you weren’t my . . . son . . . thing . . .” Tony exclaimed; the last part whispered almost silently. “FRIDAY, pull up surveillance of the training room, around the time Y/N was last seen.” 

All eyes moved to the wall as video of your capture was played on a loop. A man grabbed you. You tried to fight back. He said something to you, and the fight just left your body. Only moments later, your body crumpled to the floor, clearly unconscious. The man hefted you over his shoulder and moved quickly through the compound. 

“FRIDAY, follow their movements through the tower.” Tony ordered; an icy anger coated his words. 

The man quickly moved through the tower, seeming to know the best routes to take to avoid any interaction with anyone else. No one had seen or heard from you since the training room because no one had seen you get taken. 

An angry roar echoed out from behind everyone, followed by the sound of a fist going through drywall. Everyone but Bucky turned around. 

“Bruce!” Exclaimed Wanda, taking a step towards the raging doctor. 

“Bruce . . . just stay calm . . .” Steve took a few steps towards Bruce, his hands raised in a supplicating manner. 

“They took her. They took her right out from under us! We promised she’d be safe here! I promised! Arrrrrgggghghh!” 

“Get it under control green-bean! Or I’ll get it under control for you! You are NOT destroying another floor in my tower!” Tony yelled, flying towards Banner. 

Everyone leapt into action immediately, moving to restrain and calm Bruce. Everyone, but Bucky. His eyes were focused on the screen, watching your kidnapping over, and over. Watching the fear in your eyes as you fought against your kidnapper. It was a familiar kind of fear. The fear someone has when they know their assailant. When they know just what their assailant is capable of because they’ve lived it first hand. 

Bucky hardly heard the commotion behind him. He took a step towards the screen. He’d promised to protect you. He’d given his word that he wouldn’t let them take you again. He’d failed. 

Dr. Banner raged in the back of the conference room, struggling to keep the beast within under control. Bucky stood eerily still as he willingly let his own beast out to play. HYDRA had taken you because they wanted a soldier. A weapon. Well, he’d give them one. His hands relaxed at his side. The Winter Soldier took no prisoners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Good News and Bad News.
> 
> Good News is I finished outlining everything so I can say for a fact that we have 6 chapters and an epilogue left.
> 
> Bad News is, it's gonna be a couple chapters before the Reader and Bucky are reunited.
> 
> Worse-r News is next chapter is the goriest yet. But! Never Fear! I promise on my frozen strawberry slushee's (my favorite thing in this wacky world) that there will be fluff! So much fluff! So bear with me.
> 
> Until then, thanks for reading!


	9. Return to Hell

“Bodrstvovaniye!” Shouted a voice. My eyes instantly flew open. “Stand.” 

Without hesitating, my body jumped up. I pounded on the bars of my mental cage, but my body remained impassive as Gregovich circled me, predatorily. “Hypnosis.” He cackled. “A wonderful thing. Hard to believe it’s still you trapped in there, no? Where’s the fire? The murderous rage I’ve come to expect?” 

He reached forward and slapped me across the face. My head whipped back, and I was jolted from my mental war for a brief moment as the pain reached through to me. I felt the blood trail down my chin from my cut lip and a fire ignited within me. If I’d had use of my arms, I would have reached forward to strangle him. 

“Ah. There’s the spark.” He taunted. “Let’s see if we can’t grow it.” He raised his hand again. 

“Enough!” 

For a brief moment, I saw fear spark in Gregovich’s eyes. In another second it faded completely from view as he squared his shoulders and turned to the newest arrival. “Herr Schnider.” He said, inclining his head respectfully at the shadowy man. My blood ran cold. 

“Please, Gregovich. Doctor Schnider will do.” The doctor corrected, stepping further into the room. 

I renewed my fight against the hypnosis binding me to the back of my mind, desperate to get away from the man who’d ruined me the first time. “No! No! DO SOMETHING DAMMIT!” I screamed at my body, but it was no use. I was frozen in place. 

Dr. Schnider approached me slowly. There was no emotion in his gaze as he looked me up and down, a clinically detached aura about him. “You damaged her.” He finally pronounced, turning back to Gregovich. Gregovich flinched. “You know we need her.” 

Gregovich opened his mouth to answer the doctor, but before he could utter a word in his defense, the doctor thrust out a hand and faster than I could track it and shoved a scalpel into Gregovich’s chest. Gregovich let out a horrible scream, falling to his knees. 

“Yes. Well, you should probably find the infirmary. Try not to breathe too hard. I’ve only narrowly missed piercing your heart.” 

Gregovich stumbled to his feet, a sheen of sweat coating his face. 

“Next time, perhaps avoid damaging my property.” 

I snarled. I was NOT his. 

Gregovich stumbled out of the room, and the doctor turned back to me. 

“You’ve caused a lot of trouble for me, little one.” He said, circling me just as Gregovich had. “You can’t imagine how frustrated I was when you disappeared. I thought, for a moment, I was going to have to start my work all over again. You can’t imagine how annoying it is to begin afresh a lifetime’s work.” He came to a stop in front of me again. “But, no matter. You’re here now. And we can continue.” He pulled something out of his lab coat and looked down at it. It was just out of my line of sight, and I couldn’t move my eyes to look at it, but a deep-rooted fear completely overtook me. 

“Your absence did give me time to perfect my serum though.” He continued. He held up a syringe with a glowing green liquid inside. “Now, let’s see what you can really do with those powers of yours.” 

Without further ado, the bastard fisted the syringe and stabbed me in the heart with as much strength as he could manage. 

He pressed the plunger and I felt it as the serum entered my bloodstream, changing my cells and splicing my DNA as it consumed me alive. A choked scream echoed out of my throat as my mind writhed in pain, but my body remained fiercely immovable. 

The doctor ripped the needle from my chest and peered into my eyes. “Fascinating.” He muttered. He pulled a paper and a pen from the depths of his coat and began to scribble notes as I was slowly disintegrated and put back together before him. “Utterly fascinating.” 

As the pain slowly consumed me alive, I heard, rather than felt the ground beneath me begin to crack and sink. The doctor was so obsessed with his notes, he hardly paid the sinking ground any attention. 

That would be his last mistake. 

A final, gut retching scream escaped my frozen lips, and suddenly a wave of pure power radiated out of me, crushing everything in its path like the Hulk smashing a soda can. 

Blood coated my face and the walls as the doctor caved to the immense pressure I was radiating. The ground sunk further under my feet. My body slowly levitated above it. The concrete around me groaned and cracked as the gravity field I was emanating pulled everything closer. Metal screeched as it bent under the weight of gravity. Screams echoed distantly. 

Silent tears stained my face, but there was nothing I could do to stop it. I was trapped in my own mind. I could take solace in only one thing. I would destroy this place, and everyone in it. No one would suffer like this again. And with any luck, bringing the building down on top of me would stop the madness before I could destroy anything else. I could only hope my suffering wouldn’t last much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Not a pretty way to go. 
> 
> On a happier note; reunion coming soon!


	10. Vengeance is Mine

“I believe I have located her.” FRIDAY’s voice echoed around his room. Bucky pulled the last of his weapons from his personal arsenal and strapped it to his person. 

“Where.” He grit out. 

“I traced the van to . . .” 

“WHERE?!” 

“Just outside of Allenstown, New Hampshire.” 

Bucky stormed out of the room without another word. He marched towards the hanger, not bothering to alert the other Avengers. He didn’t need them. For this mission, he was the Winter Soldier. And the Winter Soldier worked alone. 

Footsteps pounded behind him. “Bucky!” Shouted a voice. Bucky didn’t slow his pace. 

“Bucky!” Bucky refused to turn around. Finally, “Barnes!” Steve grabbed Bucky’s shoulder and spun him around. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

“Where do you think, punk? She’s in danger. I'm going to find her, save her, and destroy everything and everyone that gets in my way.” 

Steve searched the eyes of his friend. “Bucky . . . this isn’t you.” 

“Says who?!” Demanded Bucky. 

Steve opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re not the Winter Soldier anymore Buck. You don’t have to do this alone.” 

“You don’t understand, Steve . . .” 

“Then help me understand.” 

Bucky glared at his oldest friend for a moment. Steve didn’t back down. Bucky looked up at the ceiling and let out a sigh. “They took her Steve.” 

“I know Buck . . .” 

“No. I don’t think you do.” Bucky looked at Steve meaningfully. Steve winced. “HYDRA isn’t what it was back in our day. They’ve gotten a lot smarter. A lot more ruthless. If they have her . . .” Bucky’s voice broke. “. . . If they have her . . . They’re going to do their damndest to destroy her Steve. Something is wrong . . . they did something to her . . . before. She’s got . . . I think she has powers.” 

Steve’s eyebrows shot up, but he didn’t say anything. Bucky continued; “Last night . . . last night she was having a nightmare. I went into her room to comfort her. She was emitting some kind of pressure field. I don’t know how to describe it. It was like I was trying to walk through water. I’m afraid they’re gonna use it and who knows what that will do to her! She wasn’t born with these abilities Steve. They could kill her!” 

Steve slapped Bucky on the back. “We’re going to get her back, Buck. I promise.” He whispered. “Just tell me that you’re not going to be running into danger blind this time. That’s my job.” 

Bucky cracked a small smile. “It doesn’t need to be anyone’s job, punk.” 

Steve matched his grin and turned to walk towards the hanger bay, Bucky trailing behind him. “Good to hear you say it, jerk. Now come on. Team’s waiting. You’re not in this alone. Not anymore.” 

Bucky nodded to himself. He wasn’t alone. And neither were you. “Hold on doll. We’re coming for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective Bucky is Fluffy Bucky. HYRDA better be sleeping with one eye open.
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter today. Tomorrow's will be much longer. Promise!


	11. Bittersweet Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the moment we've all been waiting for!!!

“We’ve got a lock.” FRIDAY’s voice echoed into the comms. 

“Something’s going down.” Clint observed, flying in towards the HYDRA base. Everyone looked out the windows. The whole base looked like it was sinking into the ground. As they watched, cracks formed around the concrete building, growing larger by the minute. 

“What do you think’s causing it?” Nat asked. 

“From the information I’ve been able to gather, I would say it’s being caused by Miss Y/N.” Vision said. 

Tony let out a low whistle. “Remind me never to get on her bad side.” 

Steve shot a questioning look in Bucky’s direction. Bucky shook his head. He was fine. He just needed to get in and find you. Make sure you were okay. 

“Okay team, here’s the plan. We don’t know exactly what we are dealing with. We’re flying blind. So, Wanda, Vision, you two drop low. Find out what you can. Keep each other safe.” Steve was in full Cap’ mode. Bucky had never been more grateful for his friend’s strategic mind. 

“Tony, find us a way in.” 

“Rocket launchers and missiles. A Stark Industries special. Got it.” 

“Clint, you’re our eyes. Keep up in the air. We may need to get out fast.” 

Clint nodded. Nat jumped in. “I’ll stay with Clint. I have a feeling we’re going to have company real soon.” 

Cap nodded. “Hulk.” He said, turning to the back of the plane where a very large, very green Banner was crouched low, trying to not to draw too much attention from the rest of the team. Hulk glanced up sharply. 

“Save girl.” He grumbled. 

“Save girl.” Cap nodded. Hulk smiled darkly. 

Steve turned to Bucky. “You’re with me pal. We’re going to find your girl.” 

“When did she become his girl?” Tony whined. Nat kicked him in the back and he had to windmill his arms to keep from toppling over. 

“Sheesh. I get it. Sensitive topic.” 

No one responded. 

“Everyone ready?” Cap asked, glancing around the plane. Everyone nodded. 

“On three then . . . one . . . two . . . three!” 

“The pressure is immense, Captain. I don’t know how much longer we can stay here.” Vision’s voice came through the comms. 

Bucky and Steve waded through the gravity, fighting for every step. “Do what you can Viz. How’s Wanda holding up?” 

“I’m fine for now. I think my powers are protecting us from the worst of it.” 

“Cap’, hate to rush you, but the cracks are getting bigger. You need to move faster or you’re going to find yourself in a very deep hole.” Clint’s voice called. 

Bucky and Steve exchanged a glance. “She’s gotta be this way.” Bucky said, gesturing forward with his chin. “It’s getting harder to move.” 

“Agreed. Anyone finding anything?” Cap’ called. 

“A whole lot of bodies.” Tony said. “They don’t look too . . . alive. And the suits starting to pinch a little. We need to get to her soon or I’m going to become more intimately familiar with my suit than I ever wanted to be.” 

“We think we’re on her trail. Everyone, converge on our signals.” 

“Roger that.” 

Steve looked at Bucky’s grim face and pushed forward with renewed vigor. Bucky hadn’t been this twisted up in a long time. He must really care for you. Steve wasn’t going to let the best thing to happen to his friend go this easily. Not without a fight. 

My tears had long since dried away. I stared impassively at the cracking walls around me. I couldn’t feel it, my powers seemed to be negated around me at least. But the waves of power emanating from me seemed to ripple out. It was an oddly soothing way to wait for my death. 

“Y/N!” A voice called, distantly. It almost sounded like Bucky. Oh Bucky. He wasn’t going to take my death well. Oh, and Bruce. I hadn’t gotten to say goodbye to him last time either. It was going to be okay though. He had the Avengers now. He’d be safe. 

“Y/N!” The voice called again, accompanied by a number of curses. 

Wait . . . Bucky? He was really here?” I tried to look up, but I was still frozen in place, levitating slightly off the ground, as the entire building bowed towards me. 

Two bodies stumbled into the room. Stars and Spangles greeted my eyes and I almost started crying again. The Avengers. They’d come for me . . . 

“Doll!” Shouted Bucky, trying to take another step towards me. He fell to his knees, unable to keep upright under my power. 

Steve reached for him and fell to the ground himself. “Y/N! You’ve got to stop this!” Steve yelled. “You’re safe now!” 

I tried to shake my head, to tell them I wasn’t in control. But I couldn’t do anything. 

“Doll!” 

More figures emerged from behind them, fear shot adrenaline through my fried veins and my gravity field inched further. Bucky and Steve collapsed entirely to the floor, and those behind them fell too. 

“Doll! Please. I know I promised you’d be safe, and I know that I failed you. But I promise! I promise you’re safe now! Please, doll! Come home with us! Come home with me!” 

I couldn’t see anything of Bucky anymore save his boot. He’d fallen out of my line of sight, but I could feel the anguish in his tone. Tears fell more earnestly from my eyes. 

“I don’t think she’s in control right now.” Wanda whispered. 

Wanda. Wanda! “Wanda! Can you hear me?! Please, please hear me.” 

“She’s under some kind of hypnotic trance.” Vision agreed. He remained on his knees, but it was clear that he was fighting against the power I was emitting. 

“Can you break it?” Steve grit out. 

Wanda muttered something unintelligible. Suddenly, I heard her voice in my head. “I know you’re scared, dulceata. You’re not alone though. I’m going to try to break your chains.” 

“No!” I screamed. Across the room, I saw Wanda flinch. 

“No.” I said in my head in a much quieter tone. “I think . . . I think my powers are tied to my emotions . . . I think being trapped in my own head is what’s keeping me from completely killing us all. You have to leave me in here.” 

She was silent for a moment as she puttered around my mind, looking for weak spots. “You can’t know that for certain.” 

“Please Wanda. I . . . I don’t deserve to live. I’ve killed people. I killed the people in the room when you saved me the first time. That was on me. I killed the doctor. Even if he deserved it. He’s still dead because of me . . . and . . . I know . . . I know there are more bodies here that I did this to. I won’t be responsible for killing you all. I won’t.” 

Wanda debated in her mind before I watched her open her mouth across the room. “She doesn’t want me to break her binds.” She said. 

“No! Doll! Please! For me! You have to fight this!” 

“She thinks she’s a monster, Bucky. She’s killed people.” 

Bucky was silent for a moment. I focused entirely on the one boot I could see. “Doll. Please. You’re not responsible for all this. Look around you. You didn’t do this. Not on your own. You have to let the guilt die with those who it belongs to. You deserve to live. You deserve to find peace. Please doll. Come find peace with me.” 

The tears in my eyes made my vision swarm. More than anything I wanted to accept his offer. He made me realize that I didn’t want to die. I wasn’t ready to go. 

“Wanda . . . I . . .” 

Another wave of power rolled out of me, and Wanda screamed, before her screams were cut short. Horror filled me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive cliffhanger! I know I've said that before, but I really mean it this time. There was just no other way to split this chapter and the next chapter up.
> 
> Everyone's together again though, right?! As long as Reader doesn't accidentally kill anyone we're almost in the clear!


	12. No Good Options

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Yeah. That was a reeaaaally long cliffhanger huh? Sorry for the delay! Normally I post in the mornings but I was running a bit late for work today.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Wanda?!” Demanded Steve. 

“She’s okay. For now. Just unconscious. I believe she attempted to break Miss Y/N’s binds, but she was thrust out. We need another solution.” Vision said, crouching over Wanda's prone form.

“Incoming!” Shouted a voice as Tony flew into the room. His arms were outstretched, his gauntlet pointed right at my chest. Fear overtook me for a moment before I could reign it back in. Another wave rolled out of me, pushing Tony right out of the air, and landing him hard into the ground. He groaned in pain, and I watched his Iron armor tighten around him. 

“Feeling a little bit like a tin of sardines here.” He groaned. “FRIDAY’s reporting system failures. What else we got?” 

A groan of metal filled the room. I watched with horrified fascination as Steve’s shield, the one that had gone against untold numbers of foes, slowly began bending in on itself. 

“Vision! Get Wanda out of here!” Steve yelled. 

Vision pushed himself to his feet which immediately sank into the ground under the pressure. I desperately tried to reign it in, well aware of how close I was to killing the Scarlet Witch. 

Vision cradled the unconscious woman in his arms and with painstaking effort, moved out the room. 

“Stark. Now would be a good time to use that brain of yours.” Steve groaned, sinking further into the floor. 

“Working on it Spangles. But your little boy toy isn’t going to like the solution.” 

Bucky cursed loudly. Stark ignored him. “Anyone got eyes on Hulk? We need him.” 

A loud roar echoed through the room not a moment later. Crashing could be heard as all eight feet of the Incredible Hulk came smashing through the room. 

“Green bean! Nice timing.” Tony wheezed, his armor groaning as it slowly squeezed him to death. “I need you to focus. You want to save the girl?” 

The Hulk snorted. He was bowing under the weight of my power, his feet sinking further and further into the floor, but I hadn’t flattened him yet. 

“I need you to rip that control panel of the wall and pull the wires out of it.” 

Hulk didn’t even turn as he smashed a giant green fist into the control panel. Sparks flew and electricity sizzled. 

“Great. That’s great. Okay now, I need you to grab the wires, and . . . this is the part you’re going to want to close your ears for Sidekick Spangles . . . you’re going to need to touch the wires to Isaac Netwon’s chest over there.” 

Bucky snarled viciously and his boot twitched as he tried to launch himself at Tony’s prone body. 

“Sorry, lover-boy. Electricity is the only thing strong enough to stop her at this point. Hulk. Do it.” 

Hulk looked at me. I looked back. “Please Bruce. Please do this. Please stop me.” I thought. 

Hulk’s face softened. An intelligent gleam lit up his eyes. He gave a short nod and ripped the wires from the wall, pulling them mercilessly from their metallic moorings. 

He took a step towards me, sinking into the ground. He took another step towards me, his great stride stepping right over Tony’s prone body. I saw his muscles straining under the weight of my power, pain seemed to etch itself on his face as he pulled the sparking wires closer to me. He let out a bellowing roar as he fought to take the final step towards me. I looked up into his dark eyes and I saw not the Hulk, but Banner staring back at me with a million apologies painted in his eyes. We had a million conversations in that moment and then pain so intense, I nearly vomited blossomed across my chest as almost a hundred volts of electricity coursed through my body. 

The hypnosis binding me to the back of my mind shattered, and I was myself again as I convulsed violently. Whatever spell I had been holding to keep myself afloat, shattered alongside the hypnosis and I fell to the ground. I felt my heart sputter as the Hulk reached out a big hand and caught me before I hit the ground. And then, my poor organ stopped altogether. I had wondered how much more it could take. My eyes fluttered shut as the Hulk cradled me close to his body. 

I was finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of the fire and into the frying pan with these cliffhangers amiright?


	13. Saving Grace

Bucky leapt to his feet. Your agonized gasps still echoing around his head. The second they’d cut off, your spell had been broken. Bucky raced to the Hulk’s side. You were cradled in the beast’s arms. He was staring at you with an agony that Bucky related to. “Doll.” He whispered reverently, cupping the side of your face. 

“Someone get me out of this beautifully designed rust bucket!” Tony yelled. Bucky ignored him as Steve slowly got to his feet, bones creaking as they settled back into place. 

“Hold your horses, cowboy.” Steve moved towards Iron Man but glanced at Hulk and Bucky. “Y/N?” He asked tentatively. 

Bucky shook his head, tears spilling from his eyes. He’d failed you. 

“We can still save her! Come on! Get me out of the suit!” 

Bucky exchanged a startled look with Steve and raced to Tony’s side, helping the Cap’ pry the armor of the billionaire’s body. 

“Finally!” Tony crawled out of his suit. “Help me flip it!” 

Bucky and Steve quickly flipped the armor around. Tony wasted no time in reaching down and prying the arc reactor out of the suit. He raced to your side, tinkering with the glowing object. 

“Put her down Hulk.” Tony, ordered. Much to everyone’s surprise, Hulk lowered you immediately to the ground. “You idiots really think I would have The Green Giant kill her without a way to bring her back?” He turned the arc reactor over in his hands and pressed it against your chest. “Here’s hoping, kid.” He whispered. 

He flipped a switch and electricity coursed through your heart once again. 

“Anything?” He demanded, turning back to look at the two super soldiers with super hearing. They looked at him questioningly for a moment and then, they heard it. 

Very faint, very weak, but there nonetheless. It was the most amazing sound Bucky had ever heard. It was the sound of your heart slowly starting again. 

You were alive. 

Bucky collapsed to his knees and buried his head in his hands. You were alive.


	14. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait any longer friends! Happy weekend!
> 
> To celebrate, here are the final two pieces of our puzzle.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

They say that when you die, your entire life flashes before your eyes. That wasn’t true. I didn’t see my whole life. Just the moments I’d been happiest. Learning how to ride a bike. That 80’s themed prom in high school. Getting the keys to my first car. Getting accepted to Stanford. Meeting Brue. Getting my own lab. Those hours spent working alongside Bruce trying to find him a cure. Getting saved from HYRDA by the Winter Soldier. Waking up in his comforting arms. The Star Room. His quick smiles. His heated looks when he thought I wasn’t looking. Him. 

I’d never been happier than when I’d been with him. 

I was going to miss him. 

The memories stuttered to a stop as though I was watching an old-timey movie and the reel ended. Before me, a light appeared at the end of a long tunnel. 

“So this is how it ends.” I whispered, “Not with a bang, but with a tired cliché.” 

I paused. Was I ready to find out what other clichés existed at the end of this particular tunnel? Did I have any choice? 

“Y/N.” A voice echoed beautifully around me. 

“Y/N.” It called again. I cocked my head. 

“Doll, if you can hear me, don’t go.” The voice drew me backwards, away from the light. 

“Wanda says that you should be able to hear us. I’ve never been much of a believer in the divine. But I’m praying for a miracle now.” There was the sound of sniffling. He was in pain. 

“You can’t leave me, doll. Not yet. I just got you back.” He paused. “I’ve lost a lot of things in my life. I lost my home. Most of my friends. My family. I even lost my time. But all of it. All of it I could survive losing again. I can’t survive losing you.” 

My pace picked up. In the distance I could see another light. This one wasn’t so bright. It wasn’t so warm. But it made me so much . . . happier. I had to get to it. 

“I don’t even know when you became so important to me.” He chuckled. “It happened overnight. Literally. But you are important to me doll. So wonderfully . . . beautifully important to me.” His voice cracked. “So, please. If you can hear me. Please come back to me. Whatever happens, we’ll figure it out. We’ll find peace. Together.” 

I raced towards the light that would bring me back to this beautiful man. The one who had taught me to live. The one who had fought so hard to save me, even when, in the end, he’d had to save me from myself. I wanted him. More than anything I’d ever wanted before. He was my home. 

I didn’t hesitate, as the light grew bigger. I just plowed right through it. 

Slowly, I blinked my eyes open. Bucky held my hand in both of his, his forehead pressed to it. I weakly squeezed his hand. His tear-filled eyes met mine. 

“Together.” I whispered.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue 

“Ah! My friend! You have returned to us.” T’Challa said, reaching over to clasp Bucky on the shoulder. “And you have brought another friend!” 

Bucky smiled and pulled me closer to his side. He tucked me under his arm, and I burrowed into him. I smiled up at the Black Panther. 

“T’Challa, this is my . . .” Bucky trailed off, uncertainly. 

“Girlfriend.” I supplied helpfully, smiling as Bucky’s cheeks turned a funny shade of red. 

“Uh . . . yeah. Yup. My girlfriend.” He cleared his throat. “Y/N, this is T’Challa.” 

T’Challa beamed down at me and gestured to Bucky. “You’ve got him wrapped around your little finger, haven’t you?” 

I shrugged nonchalantly, but the smile plastered to my face was anything but. T’Challa’s smile grew only larger. “Well, any . . . girlfriend of my friend is a friend of mine. Welcome, Y/N, to Wakanda.” 

T’Challa moved aside and gestured to the thriving country behind him. My jaw dropped. 

I was still struggling to take it all in when a beautiful young woman skipped up to T’Challa’s side. “Brother! You didn’t tell me we were expecting guests.” 

T’Challa reached over and flung an arm around the girl's shoulders. “Of course I did Shuri. Don’t tell me you forgot that the Avengers were sending you their newest recruit to train.” 

Shuri’s face lit up and she turned to me. “You must be Y/N! Oh! I have so many plans for you. Come! Let me show you the labs!” 

I sent a mildly panicked look at Bucky as Shuri grabbed my hand and all but dragged me away. Bucky chuckled and waved me away, for once looking totally at peace. 

As Shuri chatted by my side, my mind wandered. My life had changed completely in the past couple of years. I’d been abducted by HYDRA. I’d been experimented on. I’d been tortured. I’d survived things most people could only dream of. But I had survived. And in a weird way, I was almost grateful. I would never have met Bucky otherwise, and he was without a doubt the best thing that had ever happened to me. 

We would be safe here. I would learn to control my powers, that still short circuited every now and again. Tony had banished me from the tower until I could get it under control. He’d claimed I was worse than Bruce when it came to accidentally destroying his property. 

And who knew? I thought back to the peace I’d seen on Bucky’s face before Shuri had led me away. Maybe without constant threats surrounding us, Bucky would let his guard down. I smiled down at the chatting girl beside me. He didn’t know it yet, but I had a plan. If I had it my way, we would be leaving Wakanda as more than boyfriend and girlfriend. He was my future. One way or another, I was getting that man to marry me. Even if I had to drag him to the alter to do it. 

Then again, I’d seen the way he looked at me on the flight here. Maybe I wasn’t the only one with a plan. A smile lit up my face. Whatever adventure we found in Wakanda, we’d face it as we had faced everything since he’d brought me back from the brink. Together. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See?! I promised there would be fluff! All the fluff!
> 
> Thank for reading! This has been one of the most fun things I've had the pleasure of writing and it's all thanks to you guys! I do write for myself, for the most part, but there's an extra bit of fun mingled in whenever you guys share it with me.
> 
> If you liked "Finding Peace with you", I have another Bucky/Reader Fic called "Calm in the Eye of the Storm". If you're a Loki/Reader fan, check out "Ghostly Guardian". Finally, if you're really REALLY a Loki/Reader fan, I have a new fic in the works called "A New Way of Thinking". It's still in the early days, so be ready for lots of cliffhangers but also lots of fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm hoping to post daily as I have with my fics in the past, but it may not quite be possible with my new schedule. Feel free to hit the subscribe button if you want emails when I do post.
> 
> Can't wait for all the feels this romance is about to bring!


End file.
